pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Marshallamieron/Blog page
Blog Information 1/ The debug mode. Hi(Chuckles Evily), I'm been looking to Debug Mode so I'm been collecting information lately even in patapon 3 so I show what I have discovered so far. Patapon Debug : Debug Mode/List of Levels ,Debug Mode. I'll also notice people always wanted to Edit Files to see a Debug Mode. Actually there is a Debug hidden. Patapon 3, Debug Mode Patapon 3 changes Debug mode every evolution/Development of the game. Patapon 3 Developer versions Patapon 3 Developer version is said to only gain access to this menu, actually its not. the debug menu is very hard to access here but since its in develoment, you cannot unlock all of it, quite worthless. Their is still many features to nlock with this code like Charibassa, Silver Hoshipon shop and many more. Patapon 3 Multiplayer Demo Same as Developer version but only in multiplayer features including the herogate, Silver Hoshipon shop, getting large variants of weapons. This debug menu have any features than a developer but less that a Patapon 3 EU full version. Patapon 3 EU (Full Version) Patapon 3 Eu can also gain access to the Debug Mode, The code is a litte complex and takes a long time to access, Since debug Mode is only avaible in Patapon EU versions.This debug mode feature have many new unlockables including missions, Class skills and more. Patapon 3 Options Patapon 3 Hideout Options Item This Option maybe similar the patapon 2 Options, but with new addable items. This may include Ultimate Weapons, Summons, Statues or even Golden Star Shards. Note*: Some chances, the Ultimate Equipments effect doesn’t really produce its effect instead of: Stamina 1-1 and Strength 0-0. But sometimes it does. Ka-ching This option adds a large amount of Ka-ching to your Hideout. Amount is Unknown. Quest This quest allows you to invoke or take shortcuts to respective quest. Warning:'' THIS CAN JUMBLE THE STORYLINE OR MAKE IN UNSTABLE…..'' Patapon This options allow you to complete the set skills and class skills of your Uberhero and Ton, Chin and Kan. Other uses are unknown. Facility It will unlock the areas of the hideout immediately even without completing the requirements. Ex. Unlocking silver hoshipon shop with no team. Class Levels This option can unlock all the classes of your Uberhero and Patapon Trifecta. This option will also unlock the classes of the other two uberheroes in the bottom. Open all tips This will unlock all the tips option in Patapon 3 even the demo tips. This option will also add one bonus tip not obtain in the normal game called hell gate. patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_3_Tips Save This option will save the changes done with Debug Mode. Exit Option will leave the Debug Menu, but still accessible. Debug Menu Lock This will lock the menu and not accessible until the code is perform again. 'Patapon 2 Eu Debug Mode' This is the only version of the patapon 2 series to have the debug mode.This Menu have many factions and options so no need to write it. But I'll show you how to activate it. There are four ways to unlock it shown below.: *To unlock the debug mode in the patapolis, you need to press Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, L, R then square. *'Four ways to unlock debug mode in A quest' 1) The commonly done debug mode, first, you have to have access to the debug mode in patapon 2 in The Patapolis (See above) then press circle. In the quest, press L and square at the same time. Accessible in any quest. #2) This only accessible in certain quest, Press L and Triangle at the same time. This is can only be accessible in certain quest, and not all. #3) This is only accessible in boss fight and you need to pick this options in the Patapolis first: First, Open the debug mode in the Patapolis, Then, Pick Enable Simple Debug after it, Go to mission then pick Enable boss debug. If you disenable it, you need to enable it to access it. In the quest, Click L Then Down while holding L, This does not have menu and automatically happens. Go near the boss to discover it #4) This last one is only accessible twice in patapon 2, in the every first quest in Tochira Beach, “Kami’s Return”. To activate this menu, you need to perform the Patapolis code and quest code: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, L, R quickly then L and square at the same time, the menu will have the same options with the common debug menu in the quest.The other one is one the Credits, where you will free the princess. Blog information 2/Patapon Weapons Patapon 1-3 ranges large amount of items, including Weapons Patapons use weapons for battle, from tin and wood to adamatine and god like powers. Some weapons are only obtainable to cheats only. Patapon 1 Equipment Patapon 1 equipment is based from Patapon Equipment Archive, A combination of Patapon 1 and 2 Weapons. Patapon 1 Weapons are just a few, about only ranging 1-18 kinds in each weapons. Using cheats, your weapon may ange to many variants.Patapon 1 Have the least produce items in the patapon series (Obviously because its the first game). Click the Link above to show the Equipment in patapon 1. Patapon 2 Equipment Patapon 2 Equipment is based from Patapon Equipment Archive, A combination of Patapon 1 and 2 weapons. Patapon 2 weapons ranges to many weapons, Including those in patapon 1 and the dummy equipment( obtain in cheating). This ranges to Tin weapons and wood- Elemetal and great weapons. This also features Gong the Hawkeye's God armor.This also features the Late weapons of 'Ban Tatepon and Don Yumipon 'Patapon series. Patapon 2 also have new weapons such as Heaven, Demon, and new pieces of Divine equipment, such as Arms, Boots, Wands or Shoulders.Click the Link Above or second link to view it. Patapon 3 Equipment Patapon 3 is a very large area of Items where I'll kill every Uberhero to obtain them.Patapon 3 has many weapons raging in each scale below: *Enchaments(Offensive (9) Defensive(9)) *Rare scaling(Common,Unique,Rare,Ultimate) *Type of weapons and armor (35 types) *Ultimare Equipment(35 types) *Unobtainable(Debug Mode) *DLC weapons(DLC Helms) Blog Information 3/Cwcheats 3 Links Only http://www.tjsdaily.com/2011/04/patapon-3-usa-ucus-98751-cwcheats.html (For those who don't know how to use Cwcheats,Search these in youtube AND Google) *How to download Cwcheats *How to update Cwchetas *How to activate Cwcheats *How to use Cwcheats *How to add and delete Cwcheats * Category:Blog posts